My Love For You
by PiWrite
Summary: DISCONTINUED, unless I feel like writing sometime? "Guess what! I got tickets to a concert! And it's tonight!" Iroha squealed. I sighed. "What's wrong?" "Me and Piko have a date. I'm pretty sure I told you too..." "You did. I don't think I like Piko taking you from me." PikoxMikixIroha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I plan on finishing this before Christmas for ****The Queen of Double Standards****.**

**Second Yuri attempt! First Three way love people attempt! And hopefully I won't discontinue this since it will but multi-chaptered…**

**Okayyyy~ Enjoy sweeties!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's POV<strong>

I don't know how it came to this, but I walked in on Piko and Iroha making out in my room. I guess I'll have to retrace. How far though? Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe that day when I started going out with Piko. A few weeks ago from today.

"Miki! Are you ready for our date?" Piko asked me with a huge smile.

I smiled back, "Just give me a moment, I've got to do my hair." He kept the smile on his face and left me in my room.

Suddenly, another Vocaloid entered my room, but much more loudly. "Miki! Miki! Guess what! I got tickets to a S.H.E. and Fahrenheit concert! You want to know what's better. It's _tonight _this is going to be amazing!" Iroha squealed. She was wearing a pink V-neck sweater dress with leggings. She looked adorable compared to me in my navy hoodie and skinny jeans. I let out a sigh. Iroha frowned, "What's wrong? You're not excited?"

"I am, it's just me and Piko were planning on going on a date today for a while. I'm pretty sure I told you too..." I trailed off trying to remember if I had.

"You did." She purred, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her height. "I don't think I like Piko taking you from me. You belong to me." I froze. She pulled me down lower so I could feel her breath on my neck, then she bit my ear. I yelped loud enough for Piko to hear.

Piko burst into my room. His face changed from panicked to embarrassed. His pale face became a nice bright red. "WH-What are you doing Iroha! Miki's _my _girlfriend. We had a deal!" He almost shrieked.

Iroha's lips curled up to a Cheshire Cat grin. "Since when have I kept my promises?" Piko let out a cry of annoyance. "Why're you such a priss Piko? Even I know that Miki doesn't like those."

I stood there speechless. I had no idea that this was happening. I had known that the two didn't like each other much, but not to this extent. My thoughts were cut off my Piko, "I'm not a priss Iroha! Why such a bitch?" Piko cried shrilly.

Iroha laughed cruelly, "That's the best you can come up with you stupid man-whore?" Piko growled and pounced on the petite girl.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE. I SH-SHOULD JUST-" Piko stopped screaming, he was cut off by a sob coming up his throat he choked on it, and stood up. Wobbling out of the room, looking drunk, "Miki, go to the concert. We can go on a date later." His voice shook. His tears were falling onto his white jacket, almost hitting his baggy jeans.

I stood there shocked. I heard his footsteps get quieter and quieter, at a steady beat. The beat was killed by violent sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, what happened Piko?" I heard Lily ask quietly.

"It's... n... bi... eal..." The boy's voice was muffled.

I listened to the footsteps fade. I stared at Iroha terrified. She grinned at me like nothing had happened, "So, let's go~"

"No." I said.

Her smile instantly fell, "What do you mean 'no'?"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "I mean you just completely destroyed him! Did you not see the look in his eyes?"

Iroha laughed darkly, "What are you talking about Miki? You think this hasn't happened before? Are you really that naive?" She stopped and gave me a big grin, "That's why I've fallen for you Miki." She wrapped her arms around me again. I pushed her off.

I tried giving a cold glare and I think it worked, because her face immediately dropped and she walked out of my room. I sat on my bed and tried to think about everything that happened.

I groaned. Why was life so hard? How come I couldn't have had a normal life, one without all of this drama... My thoughts were cut short again another person came into my room.

"Miki~" Gumi sang. "I have come to help you~" Gumi and Rin had been in a relationship for a few weeks now. Gumiya, Mikuo and Len had suddenly fallen madly in love with each other and were pretty much doing it every moment they had with each other.

I made eye contact with her, "Really? So should I tell you what happened?" Gumi nodded her head. So I told her everything that had happened from when Piko had asked me on a date to this moment. Gumi contemplated everything thoroughly.

"Wow, that's really complicated. I don't think I can solve this. Later Miki!" Gumi skipped out of my room.

I sighed aloud. I guessed that I would have to confront the two on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh I'm sorry I wouldn't have stopped it there, but I couldn't think of anything more to write ;w;<strong>

**Forgive me? Hope this is good so far :) I have a pretty good idea of what I want to write too :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~ Fast update? Yeah. Like I said before, I'm trying to finish by Christmas, because this is a present to Double!**

**Disclaimer: I was told we don't need one? Whatever. I DON'T OWN.**

**Yay~ I got so much accomplished today too, put up a cover and put up a chapter. I feel good... I need to do my homework.**

**THAT'S RIGHT. MY DISTRICT HASN'T TAKEN US OUT OF SCHOOL YET. LIFE SUX. Just kidding, it's not that bad :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

I paced around my room trying to think of an idea of how to talk to Piko and Iroha without letting the other to know. At first I had thought that I could do the cliché and ask them to come to my room and they would make up, but when I thought about it longer I realized that the same argument would once again occur. I flopped onto my bed distressed. Then I realized something. I was Piko's girlfriend. I could talk to him on the date! As for Iroha, she was one of my closest friends. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? Quickly getting up, I ran to Piko's room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away Iroha, I don't want to listen to your blabbering about how fun it was with Miki." His voice responded to the knock.

I pursed my lips and thought of a way to respond. "Piko, it's Miki. I was wondering when our date would be. Also, I didn't go with Iroha."

"Come in." I opened the door slowly. Piko was sitting on his bed with a pair of shorts on, only. I smiled at him and sat next to him. We talked a bit longer.

"When did you and Iroha start fighting?" I asked him.

He hesitated. "I guess it was after I asked her what you thought of me, besides as a friend." He ran his hand through his white locks. He let gravity pull him to a laying position. I stayed sitting.

"What did she say?"

He smiled sadly. "Well I mean I still see her as a friend, but I guess Miki and I aren't thinking the same thing right now... I'll say this the nicest way possible. So basically, she told me that you thought that I was a good friend but nothing more could come out of it because it was obvious that you loved her. That was a few days before I confessed I think..."

"What was the deal thing you were talking about?"

Piko sighed and flipped over so his back was facing me. "Basically, after she said that we got in a fight. So we made a deal that whoever got you first would get to keep you. The other person could stay friends but, they couldn't pursue being your l-lover." When I looked toward him, I could clearly see his now bright red face.

I laid down on his bed too, "I see now. How about we have a date tomorrow after school? Then the day after that I'll hang out with Iroha. I'll try and rebuild your friendship." I grinned at Piko when he rolled over to look at me.

Piko hugged me, "You're the best Miki! That's wh... w...b...th... fal.. you."

"What'd you say?"

He smiled at me and replied, "Ah, nothing." He walked out of his room. I sighed for the millionth time that day. Why are boys so hard to understand?

I went to go look for Iroha. I found her sitting in the living room, flipping channels on the TV. I covered her eyes from behind and deepened my voice. "Guess who?"

I don't know why, but apparently I sounded like Piko.

"Go away Piko, I hope your happy. Miki, didn't go to the concert with me. I ended up giving the tickets to Miku and Luka, since they were fangirling over them too."

"Wrong, how could you forget your best friend's voice?" I replied in my normal voice.

Iroha suddenly perked up, "Miki! Have you forgiven me?"

"Yep! In fact, I was wondering if you would like to hang out the day after tomorrow." I gave her a smile.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I have a date." Iroha seemed less enthusiastic about hanging out now.

"You're still going out with Piko? I thought you heard about him and Lily."

"What about them?" I asked her. I knew that Piko and Lily had been in a relationship before when Lily first got here but they had broken up. Now they were really good friends.

"I heard from Rin that she saw the two of them kissing in his room."

"If that happened I'll talk to him myself, and he'll tell me."

Iroha laughed bitterly, "Yeah right. You know how men are. Do you remember what Akaito did?"

I winced at the memory. Before I had become officially official, I had stayed at the fan made house where I had fallen for Akaito. We had went out for a while, and then I found him cheating on me with Teto. He had then proceeded to blame me for being slow. "I thought we were never going to talk about this, ever again."

"Whoops, my bad." Iroha said after she snorted.

I almost slapped her but I remembered what I had promised Piko. I took a deep breath in and exhaled calming myself. "Whatever, fine we'll hang out tomorrow okay? I'll change my plans _just for you_." I left the room.

I walked back to Piko's room and knocked.

"Come in~" He sang. I laughed and entered his room.

"Iroha wasn't really happy that I have a date with you before hanging out with her, so our date will be the day after tomorrow."

"Ah, okay then Miki. As long as we can go out and still be friends with Iroha!" Piko chirped happily.

I smiled at him and waved bye. I walked back to my room. When I entered I was greeted by Iroha sitting on my bed holding her doodle notebook and pencil. She patted a part of my bed next to her, indicating me to sit. I sat. "So, I was talking to Gumiya, Mikuo, and Len and they said it was totally okay if I drew a totally hot sex scene with them in it." She gave me a cheeky smile. I smiled back weakly; I wasn't really into yaoi as much as Iroha. I was sort of embarrassed by this, but I liked yuri a lot more. I didn't know why. "You want to know what else I should draw." She asked huskily in my ear. I gulped. "A three-way, you, me, Piko." I froze.

"WH-What?" I squeaked.

"I'll have to see both of you naked."  
>"W-Wait I thought you said you hated Piko?" I cried distressed.<p>

"Ah no, I just needed to see a hot and angry Piko. I was planning this for a long time." She replied nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aughhh, bad cliffy I'm sorry, I'll try and update soon~<strong>

**RUV YOU GUYZ. This is like super awesome story right? :D**

**Yeah. Vocaloid, Yugioh, and Durarara are my life now... soo**

**EXPECT AWESOME. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a question~ should audition for another chorus? I don't know… Feel free to give an honest opinion!**_

**Wrote while listening to Kaisei - Joushou - Hallelujah. **

**Gosh this is the fastest I've ever updated this fast. I feel so pro. Anyways, I think I'm going to finish this! I feel really excited~ Plus I'm actually enjoying writing this! Uhh... I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Three days to complete this story!**

**I think this is more of a filler chapter? I don't know... I'm going to start working on the next chapter ;w;**

**I think 2 more chapters till this is done?**

**AUGHHH Done with A/N Sorry about that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's POV<strong>

"Oh gosh I think I'm getting turned on." Iroha gasped and fanned herself with her fan. I gave her a weird look. "Just kidding~"

She pulled me off my butt and out of the room, "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We're going to go force Piko to show us his," she giggled, "goodies." She dragged me all the way to his room. She ripped open the door to find Piko talking on the phone.

He stuck up a finger. "One moment." He mouthed. "Ah, Okay bye Lily. Lily, I'm hanging up. Now." He pulled his phone from his ear and hit the 'end' button. "What's up?" He looked up. He winced when he saw Iroha.

"Hey, Piko can you do me a favor? Then we can have a threesome and get all of our sexy tensions out." Iroha chortled.

"err... What's the favor... And I don't think I have any sexual tensions." Piko replied.

"Show us your genitalia. It'll be hot."

Piko's eyes almost bugged out. "WH-What?"

"I just need to see you naked so I can draw a super hot threesome. I also need to see Miki naked, so let's all get naked and you know. And get it on." Iroha wiggled her eyebrows.

"Iroha!" I yelled embarrassed.

Iroha let out one of her loud laughs. Suddenly Piko perked up. "Does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

Iroha laughed harder, "Me? Mad at you? No way Pikopo, you're too adorable. I just wanted to see an outburst like earlier! Same to you Miki, I didn't mean to offend either of you." Iroha stifled a laugh, "I'm glad I got to see it. You'll enjoy the steamy scene I'm drawing!"

Piko's face turned so red he looked hotter than a tomato. "I-I don't want to see it!"

Iroha nudged him in the arm and whispered something in his ear. "Yo... di... Mi... I... su... yum." I could almost see his soul fly out of his mouth.

I decided now would be a good time for a topic change, "How about well all hang out tomorrow then? Since we all made up that is." I smiled at them.

Iroha's face lit up, all traces of thoughts of sex gone. "Yeah! Let's do that! We can hang out for the whole day!"

Piko still in shock of what Iroha had told him just nodded his head. We talked for the rest of the day. The two ended up leaving my room for bed around twelve.

"G'night!" I called.

"Night~" They sang back.

I sat in the living room the next day, waiting for Iroha and Piko. What could they be taking so long for? I double checked my outfit, a pink camisole with a loose navy hoodie and black yoga pants. Also wearing my tenni' shoes.

"Ahhh! How long have you been there?" I heard a high voice squeak. I turned to see Piko. He was in a black V-neck, jeans, and his sneakers.

Iroha ran out of her room still her pajamas. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry guys. I overslept." She tried to exclaim but ended up just slurring it. She stumbled into the bathroom, looking drunk.

Piko and I waited for her for about an hour. She walked out of her room dressed in shimmy shirt, jeans, and a pair of sandal heels. "Ah sorry it took so long you guys..." She laughed sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Piko chirped, "What should we do first?"

All three of us thought for a while before deciding.

"Movie?" I suggested.

"Park..." Piko thought aloud.

"MY BED ROOM." Iroha chortled, "Just kidding, we could walk around the mall."

Piko and I looked at Iroha and then at each other. "I like it." Piko said.

"Ditto." I agreed.

"So that settles it. We're going around the mall and first stop is the Pokémon store! Or maybe we can stop by the Yugioh place..." She trailed off.

"!" We heard from across the house. The three of us ran to the source of the sound.

It was Kaito, Mikuo, Gumiya, Len, Nigaito, Gakupo, Rinta, Lenka, and Ted. They were all somehow crammed into Mikuo's room. Rinta was dueling Mikuo using Yugioh cards, Lenka stuck to Rinta's arm and glaring at Mikuo. Len and Gumiya were reading manga together. Nigaito and Ted were in fiery debate about whether the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson books were better, the argument was going nowhere. Kaito and Gakupo were using the internet. We figured out that the source came from Mikuo and Rinta. Mikuo had pulled "Pot of Greed" and pulled the most cliché comeback.

The three of us walked away, only to be interrupted by Miku, Gumi, Rin, Teto, and Neru. "Hey, you guys going to hang out?" I nodded my head, not knowing what was coming after. Gumi and Teto grabbed Piko's arms.

"Now, now Piko we know that when a boy hangs out with two girls, he gets urges. So, to make things less awkward for the people around you. We have decided that we should dress you up as a sexy chick." Rin replied nonchalantly to my nod.

"What?" Piko screeched.

Miku laughed, "Don't worry, Len said that at first too. It was obvious that it would be weird for three guys to hang out; it's more natural if one of them were to be a girl. It's sort of weird if there are two girls and one guy."

Piko thought for a moment.

"DO IT." Iroha shrieked. The girls pulled him away laughing evilly.

"Noooo!" Piko screamed. It was one of the most cliché things that I had ever seen.

We waited about two hours for the girls finish. During the wait, Iroha and I caught up on things that had happened. Which was accompanied by the lovely sound of Piko screaming for help, it was quite lovely.

"Here, we present Fem!Piko! You could call her Pika?" Neru announced. Nobody came out.

"Get your ass out there Pika!" Miku yelled from inside. He was being pushed out by Teto and Miku.

"Nooooo!" We heard the sound of heels pressing against the ground. "Noooo! Noooo! Noooo! You can't do this to meeee! Noooo!" Finally he was pushed out the room and into our view.

Piko looked like, like a girl. He wore a pink tank top hoodie, a navy mid thigh skirt, and tan sandals. The girls had added extensions so his hair was now at the length of a bob cut. No makeup was added to Piko's face either. It didn't seem like they had shaved him either. Damn, I wish I didn't have to shave.

"You mofo!" Iroha exclaimed, "Why can't I be as sexilicioius as you, betch your ass is finer than mine."

Piko's face was on fire. "C-Come on, let's go walk around the mall." His reply came out as a grumble. Iroha and I both grabbed one of Pika's arms and walked out of the house. "This is so embarrassing." Piko(a) groaned.

"What are you talking about Pika? You're going to get hit on a whole lot more than Miki and I!" Iroha exclaimed. I laughed.

That day went really well. I liked it, one of the most fun days of my life. I remember most of the details. I don't want to get into that though; it has nothing to do with what I was talking about. So I guess I'll skip to the next day? No not the next day, the day after. That was the day that some more drama happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahh... If you want to know what happened leave a review or whatever... I'll put it up as a separate thing or as the chapter after the completion of the plot...<strong>

**Yay~ Okay well. Yeah. This is a total filler.**

**That's what happens when you watch Yugioh GX, dancing, singing and writing at the same time. **

**I'M SORRY ;W;**

**Hope you enjoyed it though~**


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!

**Super fast update! Sorry for the wait you guys! Not really, this thing was super fast updated...**

**I feel like it is sort of rushed... Ahh but I made it in time! Now to make a cazillion more presents... ;w;**

**Okayy well hope you enjoy! **

**I will be writing the Mall scene too by the way! Well I probably will, I might forget... REMIND MEE :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's POV<strong>

"I thought you guys weren't dating anymore!" Iroha muttered angrily. Piko and I sat on Piko's bed listening to Iroha's lecture about how we were too 'young' and 'naive'. Piko sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. I sat with my legs hanging off the side of the bed. "I mean, it isn't bad anymore but, you could have told me..." Her voice trailed off.

"Wait, I'm confused Iroha." Piko said, "So you do love Miki?"

Iroha grabbed her own head and messed up her hair frustrated-ly. "I think I love both of you. Aughhh this is frustrating!"

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked.

"I-I said that I l-l-lo-love you both..."

"Ah I think I need to get my thoughts straight first..." I grumbled, "I'm going to my room." I walked out of Piko's room to go to my room, but first I stopped at the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself.

_'What could Iroha or Piko love about me?"_ I asked myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I slowly walked to my room.

That's when I found Iroha and Piko kissing on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. They quickly pulled apart.

"I-It's not what it looks like Miki, I-I mean it is... but not like th-" Piko cried.

"We were making out, because we love each other." Iroha replied flatly.

"H-Huh?" I asked stupidly. Iroha stood up and grabbed my arm. She pushed me down so I sat in between her and Piko.

"We love you too though." Iroha told me with a smile. Piko shyly smiled. Then somehow we managed to kiss, all three of us. It was sort of awkward, but that's okay.

"Ah you guys are having a three way?" A new voice asked, peeking through the door. The door opened more to show Mikuo. He gave us a cheeky smile.

"Man, Piko lucky man. _Two _women, that's gonna be some hot stuff!" He gave Piko a thumbs up and left.

"That's exactly what I was drawing!" Iroha shrieked. "But there was this one position that I couldn't figure out how to draw with you two.. So I was wondering if you would just remove all clothing and then Miki you-"

"NOOOOOO!" Piko and I screamed.

"Another time then?" Iroha asked slyly.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ I had no idea how to end it... So there it is, the work of writing without a plot!<strong>

**Okay hope you enjoyed this story!  
><strong>

**Merry Christmas! :D **


End file.
